


A Little Broken

by angel_authoress



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cause there's always angst involved with this edgelord, i just love saeran so much, spoilers for secret endings 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_authoress/pseuds/angel_authoress
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SECRET ENDS 1 AND 2He's a little broken, but you love him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes I am obsessed with mystic messenger
> 
> of course I just so happen to fall in love with the one character that doesn't have a route in the game (besides V of course) but with the Christmas DLC providing a Saeran ending I was inspired to write this 
> 
> The MC is gender neutral so you can imagine either a male or a female here. 
> 
> I don't usually care for reader/character fics, but I felt a little weird using "MC" as a name and I didn't want to use an OC either. So I went ahead and used "you" rather than the name "MC". You're referred to as "[y/n]" in the fic, so you're free to put whatever name you'd like in. I wanted to give my readers that option. 
> 
> This was inspired by a list of prompts I saw. One of them was "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" and I thought it was a perfect starter for a saeran/mc fic.
> 
> I may do more Mystic Messenger in the future?? What do you guys think?

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

You wondered if maybe your ears were malfunctioning when you heard those words slip past his lips.

He’s not looking at you. He’s got his eyes locked on the floor, cheeks faintly red, hands clenched tightly in his lap.

“I’m sorry, what?” you ask, just to be sure that you heard him properly.

He says it again. “I said, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

He closes his eyes, awaiting a reaction, but he hears nothing. You stare at him, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, a light blush dusting your cheeks. You try to form words but nothing comes out.

A moment passes before he finally rises to his feet, a frustrated sigh slipping past his lips. “If you’re not gonna say anything-“

That quickly prompts you to take action. You reach out and grab his wrist. “Saeran, wait, I…”

“I understand. There’s no possible way you could have feelings for me, right? After… all that happened, and what I did to you…”

“That’s not it!” You tug on his wrist, urging him backwards to sit down beside you. He complies and seats himself again, further away from you this time.

You smile warmly at him before taking his hand into your own, lacing your fingers together. “Saeran, why are you scared?”

“I’m terrified of so many things. Terrified of you having feelings for someone else. Of you hating me. Of you… being afraid of me. I don’t want you to fear me. But you should. You should fear me, because I’ve hurt you, and I’ve hurt others…"

“That was _not your fault_ ,” you interrupt, lightly squeezing his hand. “You were under her influence. If you hadn’t been brainwashed like that, then you would’ve never…” You were careful not to say her name out of fear that it could trigger memories he’d been trying to forget.

Saeran looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky.

And in his world, you did. You painted the canvas of his sky.

He draws in a shaky breath. “Listen, you make me happy. Nothing else has ever made me feel as warm as you do. I look at you, and I want… I want to stay with you. But I’m… I’m afraid, because I know I don’t deserve you. God, [y/n], you’re so fucking perfect and I just… I don’t have anything to offer you. I can’t make you happy like other people can.”

You inch closer to him, your smile growing. “Saeran, just being with you makes me happy. I’m glad to have you in my life. Listen, I-“

“How could you be happy to have someone like me in your life? Someone so broken, so-“

His words die in his throat when your free hand comes to rest against his cheek.

“If you really think you’re broken, then I’ll fix you.”

“[y/n]…”

“Everyone’s a little broken, Saeran. You’ve just gotta meet the right people, and eventually, you fix each other.”

“I’m not just a little broken.”

“I know. And I’m okay with that.”

You smile, and he falls in love all over again.


End file.
